With Me
by leah.sydnee
Summary: A Harry Potter Fanfiction where Harry survives the killing curse with only a scar, and escapes that dreadful Halloween night with both his parents. This is the story of his life with his parents by his side. *Events from the series will be included!
1. Dark Night

Britain was in the midst of war with some of the greatest wizards and witches of the century facing off in a battle of blood— magical blood. Lord Voldemort was the darkest wizard around and he aspired to hold that title forever despite the seer's prophecy. He highly doubted that any child would ever have the power to vanquish him, but he wasn't taking any chances. The boy would die at his hand, he was sure of it.

* * *

James and Lily Potter were madly in love, and had been since their final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They were among the best in their year, earning the respect of their fellow peers and their professors as they left the schools hallowed grounds. Together they stood on the light side of the war as members of the elusive Order of the Phoenix, which was started by their Hogwarts Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. He was the wizard that the Dark Lord feared the most, but even knowing that the Order was always on their guard. The Potters and their friends, Sirius, Remus and Peter were some of the youngest members but this did not by any means give them the titles of the weakest links, not all of them at least.

James had fancied Lily his entire Hogwarts career, and sought to gain her affection year after year. For the longest time Lily kept her distance, turning down all his date invitations time after time. She was a strong and bright girl, top of the class, but despite her fiery personality she had a heart of gold, always able to find the best in people even though they could not often see it in themselves. To James, getting Lily started off as a game but over time it was all he could think about, especially after he learned of her kindness to his friend Remus, whose "furry little problem" kept him from being a normal wizard by any means. Lily came to James after he earned her trust in sixth year when he saved her childhood best friend from a cruel prank. From then on they were inseparable, never to be torn apart, unless of course Remus and Sirius called on James for one of their "harmless" pranks. Lily couldn't help but laugh. James and Lily had married shortly after their graduation. It was at this point they began fighting alongside Dumbledore and the Order. They were trained by non other than Mad-Eye Moody a superior Dark Wizard Catcher, who trained them to think as Dark Wizards do.

The Potters had their fun though and less than a year after their marriage began they found themselves at St. Mungo's, the Wizard Hospital with their new son, Harry James Potter. Harry brought light to their world amidst the darkness. He kept them busier than their jobs ever could, but not once did that ever bother the young Potters. Lily adored her son, and took every opportunity she could to capture his every moment, afraid that if she didn't her son would never know how truly remarkable he is. James spent his every moment with his two favourite people, and he longed for the day that he and his son could go flying together, when they could talk about their favourite school adventures and his son would actually understand what he was saying. He was the happiest little kid around, and those near to him could not help but smile in his presence.

Lily and James were terrified though. Months before Harry's birth, they were told of a prophecy concerning the Dark Lord and a boy born at the end of July. The same time, Harry was expected to make his way into the world. They feared for their son, they were determined to do everything they could to protect him, to keep him safe. Voldemort would not touch him they would not let him. For a while they spent time trying to convince themselves that it was all a terrible, terrible dream, that it wasn't true. When July came around though, they had no choice but to except their fate, as when the month came to an end Harry was born, just a day too soon for it to have not been him. The Potters shamefully hoped that the prophecy would turn out in their favor. They had hoped that the other boy whom the prophecy could have related to, their friend's son, Neville, would be the one who would be marked as the Dark Lord's equal, the one who the Dark Lord would be after. Their hopes though were dashed, and they had to face their fears. They had a son who brightened their day every day, but who had the weight of their world on his tiny shoulders, without a clue of what all of it would mean.

* * *

"James? James?" Lily called while ruffling through the baby bag, "James!"

"I'm here, I'm here. What did you need?"

"Where is Harry's soother? I can't find it in here, or in his room, or in the kitchen, or the living room, or anywhere. And we are late. She's going to kill me. We are so late. Oh she hates when we're late. Where is it?!" she was panicking, trying to think of the last place she saw it to no avail.

James smiled a little as he watched her search, waiting for just the right moment. "Lily," he began slowly, drawing out her name on his tongue, as if it was the last time he would ever get to say it, "you need to breathe. No one's going to kill you, especially not over something as little as being late."

"James, have you met her before, or have you had your mind obliverated since the last time?"

"Lils…breathe in through the nose, out through the mouth. 5 times."

She followed his movements, closing her eyes. Opening them she saw in front of her husband holding her son, who evidently had his soother in his mouth the whole time. She laughed and Harry, following her lead spit his soother out, gurgling spit and clapping his hands."Harry, your mummy is going crazy," she said, giggling as she sat down on the front hall bench with her head in her hands, "she is going crazy."

James, balancing Harry on one knee, began rubbing Lily's back in small circles. "You my dear, are not going crazy. Even Harry agrees, right Harry?" they both looked to the small child who was smiling as drool dripped off his chin and onto his new shirt.

"Oh Harry, I just washed that," Lily began as she picked up her little boy and nuzzled her nose against his, "whatever am I going to do with my little monster?". The little boy laughed as she tickled him aimlessly. James just sighed with contentment as he picked up his young son's soother and brought it into the kitchen to run it under the tap. He came back into the hallway and admired the scene- his wife laughing recklessly as his son smiled and squirmed beneath the tips of his wife's fingers. Lily stopped after she began seeing her son's face go a little too red. She pulled him from her lap and held him against her chest, nuzzling his little head into the crane of her neck so she could feel his small breaths against her skin.

"Well we best be going, shouldn't we James?"

"Yes, yes. Two quick minutes and I'll be ready to go!"

"What do you need to do now?"

He pecked her on the cheek, "just two minutes. I promise."

"Alright then, I'll pull Harry's costume on."

James chuckled as he jogged up the stairs, picturing his son in the little lion costume they had picked out for him. The image was just too cute.

Lily had just finished putting the finishing touches on Harry's costume, making sure he was all bundled up when she heard the faintest of cracks from just outside the front door. She squinted her eyes, not able to make anything out in the darkness of the night. She turned back around, figuring it was just an animal that had stepped on one of the many branches or leaves scattered around the front yard.

* * *

"Please, no. Not Harry, Please not Harry"

"Step aside silly girl, I just want the boy."

"Not Harry, please not Harry. Please don't kill him, kill me"

The scene surrounding Lily was one from her worst nightmares. The Dark Lord had found them in their sanctuary from the war. He wanted her son. Her husband was unconscious near her feet, having fallen after being hit by a powerful curse and toppling over the railing on the stairs. She was all that stood between the ones she loved most and the one she most feared. He was getting impatient, she could tell, but he was hesitant to kill her and she had no clue why. She wasn't looking at him, she was trying to shield Harry.

Harry though, being the little lion that he was, refused to cry or even whimper. No, he wanted to see who was causing all of this. He wanted to know who had made his dad fall and end up on the ground looking funny.  
The Dark Lord took this opportunity and used it to his advantage. Little Harry peaked his head over his mother's shoulder, and looked right into the red eyes of Voldemort. "Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort screamed, raising his wand and aiming at the young boys forehead.

Lily, who hadn't realized her son had moved his head, as she had gone somewhat numb in fear, accepted her fate of death as she heard the words leave his lips. She was ok with dying, but only because she believed that her death would give Harry life. That he would survive. She loved him and that was all she allowed to run through her mind in her last few seconds.  
They weren't her last though. She heard a scream that she had never heard before, and turned around only then to see what the cause might have been. In her front hall laid a pile of dark robes, that looked to be decades old. She looked around the room more, searching for a face she was certain was still there. She continued to hold Harry protectively against her chest, for his comfort and for hers. If it wasn't for the front door being off of its hinges and the spell marks on the wall from where Voldemort's and James' had sparked off, she wouldn't have guessed that the Dark Lord had made an appearance at all. Quickly she picked up her wand from a top the couch in the next room, where she had left it just before she had lost Harry's soother nearly a half hour ago. She tapped her wands on James and made him levitate. She made few sudden movements as she floated her husband out towards the back of the house and into the woods, just outside the wards. Holding Harry tightly and laying James' arm atop her own she apparated them to the only place she believed that Voldemort or any of his followers would go, her old muggle home.

* * *

*_Disclaimer: all the recognizable J.K. Rowling Harry Potter series content is fully hers and I take no credit for it. The rest is my own imagination, and if you have time I would love to hear what you think. Thank so much, there will be more soon! __  
_


	2. Escape

Lily wandered around her childhood home in Cokesworth, absorbed in memories. James had awoke only a short while ago and had taken Harry upstairs to the guest room to put him to bed. The home, which she hadn't set foot in since shortly after Harry was born, was exactly as she remembered it. The dishes that had been left to dry the night of her parents passing remained in the rack next to the sink. In the den the scent of her father's aftershave shave remained, lingering in the fabric on his chair and in the pages of the books that lined his office walls. His spectacles laid open upon the newspaper, which was sprawled across his desk, sat waiting for him as if he would return any moment and pick up where he had left off. She reminisced, looking around all the rooms, bringing the memories that remained to the forefront of her mind.

James looked down at his son who was softly whimpering in his sleep. Seeing him lay there, and then looking around the walls he was reminded of the life that had been stripped from his son before he was even born. All around him were pictures, ones of his wife with her sister on numerous first days of school, Lily sitting on her fathers lap indulged in a book, and baking in the kitchen with her mother wearing a huge grin on her face. He saw in all of them the normal childhood he and Lily had yearned for their son— his son who had no clue in the world what had really taken place that night or what it would do to the rest of his life. Besides the scar serving as a reminder of the night's events, James was having a hard time grasping the reality of it all. From what he gained from Lily's recollection of the night, his son was the lone wizard to have survived the lucid killing curse. He would be remembered for something he wouldn't even remember doing. Harry had faced and vanquished the Darkest Wizard of all time as just a toddler. Everywhere he will go from now on, he would be mobbed and asked questions he would never have the answers to. James couldn't help but feel that it was his fault that the weight of the world rested on his sons shoulders. None of it seemed fair to give to a 15-month old. He glanced back down at his sleeping son once more before slipping out of the door.

He searched around the upstairs floor, trying to play a game with himself as he tried to guess which room belonged to who. He slipped into the first room, which was just past the one his infant son was snoozing in. The room was a light pink colour and had white carpets on the floor. A bed sat, perfectly made against the focal wall in the room. Not a thing in this room was out of line— he assumed this room belonged to Lily's sister, Petunia. Across from the bed was a window, which overlooked the back yard. He could imagine Petunia sitting at her desk, watching Lily experiment with her accidental magic in the back yard, torn by the love she had for her sister and her hate of things unordinary. He never knew what the love of a sibling felt like, but he sensed that it still lingered in this room. Gently sliding open the desk drawer, he found himself staring at a wooden box labeled, "Lily". Inside the box were sketches, and pictures of the two young girls, along with lots and lots of notes shared between the two; included were all of the letters that Lily had ever sent home from Hogwarts, including the pictures of her with her friends roaming the castle's halls. He slipped the box back in the desk before making his way out of the room quietly so his wife wouldn't know where he had been. The next door he came to he recognized as his wife's. It was as clean as Petunia's with everything in its proper place, but mixed in with all of her muggle belongings were her connections to the magical world. Both moving and non-moving pictures dawned the photo frames hung around the room. A piece of fabric with the infamous Hogwarts crest was pinned neatly to the middle of the bulletin board above her desk, and her Gryffindor scarf was draped softly over the back of the chair. Across the room, her window too looked out into the yard and on into the neighborhood park that their house backed up onto. On the other side of the river, which divided the Cokesworth neighborhood, he made out the backs of a few houses. Looking along the windowsill, his hands grazed across some scribbles in the woods. Taking a closer look he realized they were a code of sorts, but nothing that he would know. Sitting at the corner of the dresser, nearest the window sat an old flashlight. He picked it up from its place, and ran his finger over the switch. It was worn out from use, sliding with too much ease, but the light still shone brightly able to shine across the way. He set it down softly just as he saw the figure of his wife make her way into the hall.

"Sev and I used to use those lights to talk to each other late at night, during school breaks and in the summer we first met. He lives there," she said quietly, pointing to the middle house of three on the other side of the riverbank, as she made her way across the room. "His parents were rather strict, and he wasn't often allowed outside after nightfall, so we came up with this as a way to continue our conversations. It was rather genius really."

"How did you know what the other was saying?" he asked, curious about the system.

She thought for a second, then made her way to the nightstand. Opening the drawer she pulled out a wooden box, much like Petunia's, except it had lilies engraved into its surface. She brought it over to the window and pulled the lid off. It too had many notes and pictures of her and her family and friends, and a few of them together. "This," she began, as she picked at the corner's of a piece of green parchment that was attached the lid, "was our code book. What you were looking at on the windowsill was the days and times that we agreed on. We would always be there at those times, no matter what else was going on. On here though, are the number of times you flick the light on and off in conjunction with simple words. Regular flickers of lights were simpler words, where as long phrases were normally timed with longer flickers. It's a lot simpler than it sounds. I spent a lot of time sitting here. It all drove Tuney crazy of course, but she never got outraged at it, at least not to my face."

Her expression of joy changed gradually to one of sadness as she recalled her childhood days in this room. James, not wanting to hurt her sat in silence, glancing up at his wife as she held the box in her hands.

"How is he?" she questioned.

"He's sound asleep, unharmed. He's not in any pain, I checked, and as for the scar, it is what it seems to be, but no further damage has been inflicted because of it. We're all going to be ok."

"Yes, right."

"Hey… why don't you uh, go, get some sleep. You've had a long night, Lils…"

"I don't know if I can. I can't get the thoughts out of my head. His face, I see it every time I close my eyes, and it terrifies me. He was in our house."

"I know."

"What are we going to do, James? Harry, he's fine physically, but he's not the same little boy I rocked to sleep last night. Everything is changing."

"All we can do right now is keep him safe, and away from that world for now. Right now though," he whispered, placing his hands on her arms, "you need rest. I'll stay up, and protect the house. Go…"

She kissed him softly, running her fingers through his untamable hair before leaving, making her way out of the room.

* * *

She had nightmares about those blood red eyes, eyeing down her son with a thirst for his death. The images of that night played on an endless loop in her mind, never parting her for a minute. James often woke her up from her nightmares, having himself woken up after hearing her whimper, "Not Harry, please, not Harry."

She had gotten up, not long after falling back asleep, and went downstairs into her parent's kitchen. James stayed asleep upstairs, next to his son whose crib was next to their bed. Filling up the pot with the coffee grind's she turned it on, before moving to the window to see the sun begin to make its way up into the sky and through the alleyways of Cokesworth. Searching through the kitchen she found there was little to eat, as they had finished up what food they had gotten from the store, just last evening. She grabbed her mug and made her way to the back of the house, opening the door quietly before stepping out into the damp morning air. It was warm for November. Puddles covered the terrace and the lawn, puddles she was sure her young son would want to splash around in aimlessly as soon as he got the chance. Stepping down off the porch, she felt her feet push into the dewy ground, outlining her footprints with each step she took. She wandered all the way to the edge of the river, constantly looking around to make sure no Death Eaters were near. She glanced across the river to where the Snape's house still stood and wondered when the last time was that he was here—whether or not he too came down to the riverside and reminisced about their childhood together. She was silly to think that he would do such a thing though. He was a Death Eater after all, caught up in Voldemort's crowd, doing his biddings for him. He wouldn't care to remember those times; she was in his eyes after all a filthy little mudblood. She turned her gaze from the Snape house, and back towards her own. The light is the upstairs hallway just flicked on, meaning that James had woken up. She started walking back across the park and into her own yard, determined to make it in the door before he had even noticed she had left the house.

James came into the kitchen just as Lily had sat down, carrying a happy little Harry in his arms. "This one was practically jumping up and down in his crib, waiting to get up. I think he knows it rained last night, he has his puddle jumping face on." James said, chuckling a little before passing Harry off to Lily, whose arms were waiting for the little boy.  
Harry practically leapt into her arms, curling into her. His eyes lit up further when he saw past her head and out the window, where he could finally see the puddles that had appeared on the porch overnight. "Out! Out!" he exclaimed, wriggling his way out of Lily's arms and onto the ground, making his way to the kitchen doors. "Mummy, play!"

"I think he wants to go outside, Lils," James said, stating the obvious while throwing a wink Lily's way.

"Really, James, hadn't noticed…" she said sarcastically before she made her way over to him and slipped her arms around his waste, leaning her head on his shoulder. "James?"

"Yes?"

"I think we have to go."

"I know. We'll leave for London this afternoon," James said, hugging her back, assuring her.

* * *

The little toddler ran around the home giggling, as his mother chased him. Lily had just gotten off work at the hospital and was excited to come home to her husband and son. Harry was now three-years old, and was the happiest child in the neighborhood. Every time they took him out for a walk the neighbors who were out and about would always come up to him and play little games, like peek-a-boo, with the infectious infant. The Potters had decided to move to London a week after the attack on their home in Godric's Hollow. James and Lily wanted to escape the magical world, and find a place that would allow them to raise their son without interference from the magical world who was waiting to get a glimpse of The-Boy-Who-Lived.  
They bought a two-story brick home in the Knightsbridge area of London. The area had tons of parks that they frequently visited with Harry who enjoyed the various ponds where he liked to make quacking sounds alongside the ducks. Near their home was also one of the best schools in London, the Sussex School, where they planned to send Harry until the time would come where he would go away to Hogwarts and re-enter the magical world. Neither of them had told him anything about their past, deciding it would be the safest for him not to know until it was time. They knew not knowing would not affect his schooling at Hogwarts, because he would be just like any other muggle born wizard entering the school. He was always happy, and they spent as much time with him as they could, knowing how lucky they were that on that night in Godric's Hollow that they all survived. They were doing the right thing, raising him this way, they just hoped that Harry would never be angry at them for their decision to keep him away from the world that they loved so much.

* * *

Harry sat up and looked around his room while he reached for his glasses, which lay on the nightstand. The sun was just making its way through the trees at the park at the end of the street when he decided he would start getting dressed. Looking in the mirror, he eyed yet again, the odd scar on his forehead, running his fingers over it. It was his favourite thing about his appearance. Aside from his scar he was a spitting image of his father, James, except for his eyes, those were all his mother's.  
He wandered down the hall to his parent's room, wondering whether or not they were awake yet. He knew they had both taken the day off work to celebrate with him like they did every year. Pushing the door open slightly, he could hear his father's quiet snores. Sticking his head into the opening, he saw that his father was the only one in bed. Looking around he saw that across the room from their bed, the light in the bathroom was off. His mother was nowhere to be found. All of a sudden his eyes were covered.

"Happy Birthday, darling," Lily whispered in his ear, uncovering his eyes. He spun around quickly, hadn't having heard her come up the stairs. She gathered him up in a hug, placing a kiss on the top of his untamable black hair before whispering in his ear again, "why don't we go wake your father up? You go on the right side, I got the left."  
Harry admired his mother for many reasons. She was a kind women, who no one ever had a bad word to say about. She had always been there for him, and would always know how to make him feel better. Apart from that though, she had a sense of humor, and often enabled his help when it came to the pranks she wished to play on James. Together they made a great team.  
They crept into her room. Lily had climbed slowly onto her side of the bed, figuring James wouldn't notice her moving around—he was used to it by now. With Harry on the other side, in position, she slowly began mouthing a countdown.

"3, 2, 1…"

They both went right up to either side of his head, which was buried in a mountain of pillows and yelled, "FIRE!"

James shot up frantically, twisting and turning in the covers, trying to get out of his tangled sheets unsuccessfully as moments later he landed with a 'thud' on the floor. With his blurred vision he just made out the pair of feet that were directly in front of him.

"Morning, Dad," Harry said, cheekily, as Lily began giggling on the bed. This scene never got old.

"HARRY!" James exclaimed rubbing his back, for dramatic effect before he swooped his son up and threw him on the bed. "You are in so much trouble young man," he began, before grabbing his wife from where she was and tossing her down next to his son. "You two are so doomed." They squirmed under his fingers, unable to hold back their laughter as he tickled them both. After a while he released his family, so they could catch their breath.

"Happy birthday, son!" James said, as he sat down next to his son. "I see you are already for the day. So what do you feel like doing, Mr. Eleven-year-old?"

"How about we start off with breakfast," Harry said just as his stomach grumbled a little bit.

Both Lily and James chuckled. "I've already got it started on the stove, come on," Lily said, before jumping off the bed, the two boys following closely behind her.  
Downstairs James and Harry sat at the table, one reading the newspaper while the other doodled on an old one. Lily stood at the counter, dishing out the pancakes and bacon onto the plates. She placed a plate in front of both the boys, before she went to pour the juice into the glasses.

"So birthday boy, what do you want to do after breakfast?" Lily asked, as she sat down at the table next to her son.

"Can we go to the zoo?" Harry asked his parents timidly,"Mrs. Peprin, at the end of the term assembly, announced that there would be new exhibits there."

"Sure, we will head out straight after breakfast! I'll drive!" his father responded, rather excitedly.

"Why don't you head on upstairs, after you're done and get your stuff together." At that, Harry shoved the rest of his birthday breakfast into his mouth before running out of the room and up the stairs.

"Well he seems rather excited." James said, sipping his tea as he picked up the newspaper yet again.

Lily chuckled a little, "Why yes he does. James, do you think it will come today? I mean, they come on your eleventh birthday right?"

"I'm not sure. I mean, it does for those from all magic families, but maybe Albus has a different protocol in place. Harry isn't exactly like those other kids. We may both be magical but he's been raised as a muggle. We did the right thing, right Lils?"

"He's been happy," she thought out-loud. "We wanted to give him a normal childhood, and Albus agreed with us on that. They would have found us and finished the job, or used him to get their master back. He's still just a boy."

"I know, but what about when he finds out about this world—will he be mad at us for keeping him from it?"

"I guess we will have to wait and see." She said, smiling slightly, shrugging her shoulders before she turned to the dishes that needed to be washed.

* * *

The Reptile House at the London Zoo was packed, muggles everywhere, children running around, sticking their faces right up against the glass. The Potters watched as their son took in the mayhem, his eyes shooting from one place to the next in excitement for all there was to see. Harry, who was most eager to look at the snakes, moved through the crowd quickly, his parents behind him trying to keep up.

"Woah, you eager beaver!" James exclaimed, as he caught up to his son, putting his hand on his shoulder. "I want to see them too!" James looked up, trying to spot where the reptiles might be.

"Over there Dad!" Harry yelled, pointing towards a glass enclosure that had a few people in front of it.

A rather large boy had his face smeared up against the glass. "Dad, make it move!" the boy said to his father, who was absent-mindedly starring at the exhibit brochure in his hand. The father of the boy knocked his hand against the window, "MOVE!" he yelled at the snake, who was bathing on a rock under the enclosure's lights. "This snakes boring, let's go," the boy said after realizing the snake had no intent on leaving his rock.

Lily, who had just caught up to her boys, grabbed James arm before going completely still. "Find something inter… Lils you ok?" James started, before realizing who he was seeing. He had turned around only to come face to face with no other than Vernon Dursley, his brother-in-law for all intensive purposes.

"Vernon," he nodded curtly, wishing he was anywhere else but here at the moment. Vernon Dursley, had married Lily's sister Petunia and he despised James. He hated how inexplicably unordinary he was as Vernon strived for ordinary in his day-to-day life.

"James, Lily," Petunia exhaled, only looking towards them after hearing James' greeting to her husband.

"What are you doing here?"

"Harry wanted to come. It's his birthday." Lily stated, the last part rather quietly.

"Oh, well Happ— where is your son?" Petunia asked, confused, as the boy she barely knew was in front of her just moments ago.

The three, with the exception of Vernon who had gone back to his pamphlet, looked around before they spotted young Harry next to the snake where the Dursley's had just been. The snake appeared to be more active now, lifting its head off the rock, perking up a bit at his new onlooker. In an instant though the scene changed. Dudley Dursley came out of nowhere and pushed Harry out of the way. Harry not impressed by the behavior of the boy thought about how funny it would be if the boy fell into the water that lay directly below the glass inside the enclosure. In moments his little fantasy became a reality, as the boy fell over the railing and into the snakes habitat. The snake managed to get itself over the railing and into the main part of the Reptile house. He nodded and hissed a "thanks" to Harry, who was still on the floor in shock from it all. In another instance he looked back to where the boy had fallen to realize that the glass that had disappeared just moments ago was back, and that the boy was now trapped and banging on the glass. James rushed over to Harry after the adults all snapped out of it.

"You alright son?" James asked, panic spreading across his face.

"Wha-what happened? How did the glass just disappear?" Harry asked, his eyes bouncing from one place to the next as everyone in the zoo ran around frantically, terrified of the snake that had just been let loose.

Lily came over just as he finished his question, "I'm not too sure, Harry, but I'm sure the zoo will figure it out. We should go though; they'll want to shut this part of the zoo down for safety. Why don't we head home?" she said, wrapping her arm around her son's small shoulders leading him away from her panicked sister, who didn't even notice the Potters slip away, and towards the car.

* * *

Later that night, the three of them sat down in the living room, tired and full from the birthday dinner they had just devoured.

"Dad, want to play a game against me?" Harry asked his father, holding up the chess set.

"Sure, Harry, why don't you set it up on the table."

Lily leaned over to her husband, who was relaxing on the other end of the sofa. "Think it will happen soon?" James had opened his mouth to respond but just then a loud knock could be heard at the door. Harry had jumped at the sound and had begun making his way out of the room and to the front hall.

"Harry, sit down. I'll get it," James said, getting up off the couch while Harry made his way over to his mum on the couch.

James made his way to the front door. He looked out the small hole out onto the deck, but saw nothing but coat. At this, he unlocked and opened the door.  
James looked up at the man on the doorstep. The stranger had a large brown jacket on that looked as though it had seen better days. Burn marks and patches covered it, along with some other splotches that James didn't think to question the man about. His feet, which had on very large leatherwork boots, had to be as long as half of the doorframe. The man had to be over 9ft. tall! His head was half covered by a scruffy black beard and tangled hair, but his shining eyes were visible through the mess.

"Hagrid?" James question, overjoyed by who was in front of him.

"James Potter, good to see yeh!" Hagrid said, beaming down at the man before him.

"What on earth are you doing here? Did Albus send you?"

"Yeh, I am here to bring yeh young Mister Potter here, his Hog-warts letter yeh see? Dumbledore thought I was best suited for the job!"

"Well, would you like to come in then? He's just in the living room with Lils."

"Alright, then." Hagrid ducked and moved his way through the front door, trying not to break anything. James stood and watched as the half-giant made his way into their home closing the door behind him, then following him into the living room.


	3. Back

"Enjoy your birthday sweetie?" Lily asked, pulling Harry into a hug as he sat next to her on the couch.

Harry wasn't paying much attention though. He had squirmed out of her arms and shuffled his way over to the corner of the couch nearest the window. Pulling back the drapes ever so slightly, he was taken aback by the large man his father was conversing with on the front step.

Lily who had taken an interest in the scene gasped when she saw who the man was, flopping back on the couch out of shock.

"Mum, who-who is that?" Harry asked, rather in shock himself as he pulled away from the window, realizing the man was coming into the house.

She pulled her son in close to her, and said softly, "wait and see." Harry in turn looked back at the doorway, which his father had left through just moments ago, waiting for the moment he would return. Sure enough, his father came back, but the large stranger who was following solely behind him was having a little trouble getting through the doorframe.

"Harry, I have someone I would like you to meet," James said, rather proudly as he looked up at his friend.

Harry just starred as the stranger began speaking.

"Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby. Yeh look a lot like yer dad here, but yeh've got yer mum's eyes." The stranger said, in an accent the boy had never really heard before. "Anyway – Harry, a very happy birthday to ye. Got summat fer yeh here – I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all right." And with that the large man held his arm out with a box tied up with a green ribbon.

Harry looked up at his mother, who smiled in encouragement before he scrambled off the couch and walked over towards the man. He accepted the box after looking the large man in the eyes. Untying the box, he opened it to find a cake with pink icing and green letters that wrote out _Happy Birthdae Harry_!

He looked up at the giant, ready to say thank-you but only managed to blurt out, "Excuse me, but who are you?"

The giant chuckled and glanced at both Lily and James who were both sitting on the couch watching the scene unfold—smiles adorning both their faces.

"True, I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid," he said, extending his arm to Harry's, "Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."

"At where?"

"Hogwarts o' course! Finest school of Witchcraft and Wizardry there ever was!" Hagrid said, his eyes beaming at the mention of the school.

"Witchcraft and Wizardry?" Harry questioned, more confused than ever before.

This time it was Lily who stepped in, to answer her sons budding question.

"Harry, you're a wizard," she said calmly as she held her son at arms length from her, bending slightly so she was at his height. She stayed there, searching his eyes for any sort of acceptance, or understanding but saw nothing but further confusion. She looked at Hagrid who was standing just a ways back behind her son, and then to James who was behind her but only saw him starring at their son waiting for his reaction.

Hagrid was the first to speak up, "He really knows nothing' about' anything does he?"

Harry took in Hagrid's last words for a second. He knew he wasn't the greatest in school but he tried hard. His teachers helped him occasionally, but overall he was an average student.

"I know some things," Harry piped up, "I'm rather good with maths and literature sometimes." At this Lily smiled comfortingly.

But Hagrid simply waved his hand and said, "About _our_ world, I mean. _Your_ world. _My_ world. _Your _parents world."

"What world?" Harry asked, glancing at everyone in the room.

James took this as his moment to step in. "Harry, you're a wizard."

"I'm a what?"

"A wizard, o' course," boomed Hagrid. "An' a thumpin' good'un I'd say, once yeh've been trained up a bit. With a mum an' dad like yours, what else would yeh be?"

Harry looked up at his parents, "You two are wizards too?" His voice was beginning to show signs of excitement.

They both nodded, smiles still stretched across their faces. James looked up at Hagrid and nodded.

"I reckon it's about time yeh read yer letter Harry," Hagrid said as he reached into his pocket before handing Harry a letter, which looked very tiny in comparison to Hagrid's hands.

Harry stretched out his hand at last to take the yellowish envelope, addressed in emerald green to _Mr H. Potter, Second Bedroom on the Third Floor, 34 Trevor Square, Knightsbridge, London. _He pulled out the letter and read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all the necessary books and equipment. Terms begins on 1 September, We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"Hagrid," Harry said quietly, looking down in disbelief at the letter, "I think you must have made a mistake. I don't think I can be a wizard. I'm just Harry."

To his surprise, Hagrid just chuckled. "Not a wizard eh? Never made things happen when you was scared or angry?"

Harry thought back to the times when kids made fun of him at school for being small and scrawny—things that weren't his fault. He remembered one time when they were chasing him at the back of the school how all of a sudden a nearby playground ball hit the big one out of nowhere and he got a nosebleed meanwhile Harry got away scotch free.

"See?" said Hagrid, who was beaming at him. "Harry Potter, not a wizard – you wait, you'll be right famous at Hogwarts."

"Famous? What for? Isn't everyone at Hogwarts magical?" Harry said, yet again confused by what made him so special.

James and Lily looked at each other, concern spreading across their face. Hagrid noticed the silent exchange.

"Say Lily, could yeh make us a cup' o tea? It's uh not been an easy journey…" Hagrid asked, trying to get away from Harry's yearning question.

"Yes, of course Hagrid. I'll be right back. Harry, why don't you go upstairs and go to bed? It's getting awful late. Take your letter with you," she said smiling. "In the morning you can tell us about the books you need and we will take you to go and get them."

Harry didn't move at first, looking around at the adults in the room. He eventually made his way though, after saying goodnight to his parents, each with a hug, and shaking Hagrid's hand one more time thanking him again for the cake and letter.

James turned back to Hagrid once both Lily and Harry had left the room. "I guess we have some explaining to do for you Hagrid, but first, what does everyone out there think happened to us that night in Godric's Hollow?"

* * *

"Morning sweetie," Lily said as Harry entered the sun-lit kitchen, still in his pajamas. "Would you like a spot of breakfast?"

"Yes, that'd be nice."

"Did you look over the letter"

He nodded, staring at it as he sat at the table.

She was about to ask him what they needed to get when James entered the room, in pretty much the same state as his son. Both boys' glasses were crookedly sitting atop their noses, their hair standing up in pretty much every possible direction on their heads. They both had on plaid pajama pants and grey shirts of sorts.

James came over to her and pressed a kiss to her forehead, whispering a morning greeting in her ear before heading to the table to join his son.

"Get any sleep last night Harry?" he asked, catching a glance of his son's eyes that seemed dark underneath the glasses.

"No, not really. I kept thinking it was all a dream. Dad, quick, throw water on me, pull a prank or something, then I'll know I'm awake for sure."

Lily sent a smile over her shoulder. James chuckled and reached across the table to ruffle his sons hair. He then grabbed the flower vase, pulled the flowers out and sent the water out of the vase in his son's direction.

"James!" Lily screeched, turning around to see her husband leaning back in his chair contently as her son sat sopping wet across from him. She quickly rushed over and brought him a towel. James though had a different idea on how to dry his son off.

"Harry, stand up for a second will you?"

"Wha-why?" he said, shivering a little as he walked around the table towards his dad.

At this, James pulled his wand out of his pajama pockets.

"Wha-what is… that?" Harry said, leaning closer to his father, straightening out his glasses to get a better look at the object in his father's hand.

James though just grinned widely as he flicked his wand towards Harry who felt a rush of air come quickly at him and then a feeling of warmth. He looked down and saw that his clothes were all dry. He quickly moved his hands up on top of his head and realized that it too was completely dry.

"How did you do that?!" Harry exclaimed, grabbing the wand off the table from where James had just placed it. He turned it multiple times, looking for a switch or something.

"Magic, Harry. You'll learn it all too," James said, snatching his beloved wand back before digging into the breakfast Lily had just placed in front of him.

"Harry, why don't you go and wake up Hagrid?" Lily said, as she set two more plates down on the table.

"He's still here?" Harry said, rather excitedly. He had so many questions to ask the giant.

Lily nodded towards the direction of the living room, "in there. Go."

Harry ran down the hall and into the living room. The room was a lot darker than usual as the blinds were closed. The white carpet that usually lay in the middle of the floor now was covered in darkness and the giant lay asleep in front of the fireplace a top his big coat and quite a few of the couch pillows.

"Hagrid?" Harry said, rather quietly, not wanting to scare him.

Another snore came from Hagrid's direction. Still asleep, thought Harry.

Harry grabbed an umbrella from the stand in the front hall, and came back into the room. He inched closer and closer to the sleeping giant, until he was only an arm and an umbrella length away from Hagrid's shoulders. He jabbed the umbrella into his shoulders.

Hagrid awoke instantly.

"Awow!" he bellowed, blinking as he scanned the dark room for what had poked him. His eyes found Harry who was standing wide eyed in the entry way with the umbrella still pointed towards him. "Wha' yeh do that for?"

"I uh-uh didn't uh—breakfast is ready. I was supposed to wake you for breakfast." Harry stuttered.

Hagrid chuckled, "Well I'm awake now, lets go eat!"

* * *

"So what do we need to get?" James asked excitedly as they set out down a street in central London.

Harry pulled the letter out and unfolded a second piece of paper that he hadn't paid much attention to the night before and read it out loud:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Uniform:_

_First Year Students will require:_

_Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please notes that all pupils' clothes should carry nametags_

_Set Books:_

_All Students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Books of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_History of Magic by Bathilda Baghot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_Other Equipment:_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

"Can we buy all of this is London?" Harry asked inquisitively, as he had never seen a store in all of his time in London that sold anything of the sorts.

"If you know where to go," James said with a wink. He and Hagrid were walking along in front of Lily and Harry who were trailing along behind, looking at the book list. Lily's eyes were as wide with excitement as Harry's were.

"This is it," Hagrid said, coming to a halt alongside James, who was standing in front of a run down black door. "The Leaky cauldron. Famous place it is."

"It doesn't look like much," Harry said warily as they began moving inside.

It was a dark, gloomy pub that had cobwebs in all corners of the room. It was filled though, with all sorts of people wearing odd looking clothes and very pointy hats.

Everyone in there seemed to know Hagrid.

"The usual Hagrid?" the barman asked as he reached for a glass.

"Can't Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business," Hagrid said, clasping down on Harry's shoulder, who had just come in front of him to see whom Hagrid had been talking to.

"Good Lord," the barman said, peering at Harry, "is this—it can't be—?

The Leaky Cauldron had suddenly gone completely still and silent.

"It's Harry Potter," said one man who had been standing in the corner.

All of a sudden people were coming up to Harry and Hagrid, looking to shake Harry's hand and introduce themselves. Lily and James lingered in the background, laughing a little as everything happened. They couldn't help themselves as they watched Harry's eyes grow larger and larger, and Hagrid try to shuffle the both of them through the crowd to the back.

James and Lily slowly moved along the back wall and slipped into the back room where they would make their way into Diagon Alley once the other two got through the crowd of Harry's adorning fans.

"So how are we planning on telling him why everyone is so keen on meeting him?" James asked, rather worriedly, knowing they would have to answer the question sooner rather than later.

"I guess we will have to uh explain who Lord Voldemort was, and the times that we were in when he attacked us." Lily said, trying to sound confident in the decisions they had made regarding their son in the past ten years. "I think the hardest part for him isn't going to be why he is famous, or why we are famous in this world, but why people don't know the truth about what happened that night."

James just stared straight at the way, trying to think of an explanation for that last part that would be adequate for his son.

Ten minutes later, Harry and Hagrid had finally managed to make it to the back room where Lily and James were waiting.

"Hagrid, we need to go set some affairs in order at Gringotts, and get some money out for Harry's supplies. Would you mind taking Harry to get some lunch while we do that?" Lily said sweetly as she passed a couple of odd-looking coins to Hagrid.

"Sure it'd be me pleasure. Come on Harry's let's go."

Harry watched as his parents, hand in hand, walked away down the tiny cobblestone street and into the enormous crowd of people. His mom turned around just before she disappeared and waved at her son, beaming.

* * *

James and Lily wandered down the alley, looking in every direction, excited to be back in their world.

"I'd forgotten how wonderful this place was," Lily gasped as she walked by some of her favourite shops.

"One of the best places in the world, besides Hogwarts. I can't to take Harry into all the shops. Think he's alright with Hagrid?" James said, trying to catch a glimpse of Hagrid and Harry behind him, but they were too far in the crowd to see anything.

"I think Harry will be perfectly alright. Come on, lets go, I want to start getting his stuff as fast as we can. We've been long for far too long," Lily said before she started running up the stairs of Gringots, the Wizard Bank.

The building was massive inside, made almost entirely out of marble. At every desk there was a goblin, hard at work, stamping cheques or sorting out muggle currency. They made their way up to the main desk at the far end of the room. Lily stared up at the large crystal chandeliers that adorned the ceiling, remembering the first time she walked this route side by side with her own parents, and Petunia of course. She continued to gaze around the bank, as James dealt with the head goblin.

"I would like to access my vault, sir." James began, waiting for the goblin to acknowledge his presence. "I have a note from Albus Dumbledore, explaining our absence." The goblin finally looked up and accepted the note.

"Ah, yes. Well come with me, and we will sort this out, Mr. Potter. Come this way please."

"Come on Lils, you've been here before," James chuckled as he pulled his wife away from one of tellers who was counting galleons, and towards the goblin who they were meant to be following.

* * *

"Hagird?" Harry asked, looking up at the giant who was gorging down the soup he had gotten for lunch.

"Yeh?"

"Why is it that all of those people back there know who I am? Why are they welcoming me back?"

"I never expected this," he said, in a low, worried voice, "I knew when I came how much yeh didn't know. I knew that they kept yeh away for yer own safety. Ah Harry, I don' know if I'm the right person to tell yeh—but someone's gotta, reckon it'd be hard on yer parents to do it themselves. Well I guess it's best yeh know as much as I can tell yeh—mind you I meself don't know some of the details…"

Harry was glancing at him with curious eyes, having shoved his own food away from him, clearly not hungry for anything besides the story that Hagrid was about to unleash on him. Hagrid looked around the restaurant, making sure no one was paying too much attention. As he scanned the room though, he caught sight of the Potters who immediately noticed the look on his face.

James looked at Lily who simply leaned into him and said quietly, "Let him tell Harry. I don't think either one of us can." With that, James glanced back at Hagrid who understood immediately. The Potters made their way over to seats at the bar, and watched as Hagrid began to tell their son his story.

Hagrid looked back at the young boy in front of him, taking a deep breath.

"It begins, I suppose, with – with a person called – but it's incredible yeh don't know his name, everyone in our world knows –"

"Who?"

"Well I don' like sayin' the name if I can help it. No one does."

"Why not?"

"Gulpin' Gargoyles, Harry, people are still scared. Blimey, this is difficult." He looked up, spotting James and Lily at the bar, both who were staring intently at their son. "There was this wizard who went about as bad as you could go. Darkest Wizard o' the age. His name was… was… _Voldemort_. About twenty years ago now, he started lookin' fer followers. Got 'em too – some were afraid, some just wanted a bit o' his power, cause he was powerful all right. It was dark times, terrible things were happenin'. Didn't know who to trust, nothin' was safe, except Hogwarts o' course. Reckon Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of.

Now yer mum an' dad were as good a witch an' wizard as I ever knew. Head boy an' head girl at Hogwarts in their day! It's a mystery You-Know-Who never called for them.

All anyone knows is, he turned up in Godric's Hollow where you all were living ten years ago on Halloween night. Yer parents fought him tryin' to protect you. Most thought they died, reckon that most still believe that they are dead—they been gone so long.

Anyways, that night somethin' happened, somethin' he didn't think of when he came. 'Cause somethin' about you finished him, Harry. Somethin' about you stumped him, and he vanished, not one person's seen him since. That's why yer famous, that's why everyone knows yer name. Yer The-Boy-Who-Lived."

* * *

_*Disclaimer: all the recognizable J.K. Rowling Harry Potter series content is fully her and I take no credit for it. The rest is my own imagination, and if you have time I would love to hear what you think. Thank you to all of those who have taken the time to read and follow my story thus far and I hope you continue to enjoy it. I really appreciate it! _


	4. The Scarlet Engine

It was whimsical, the alley—the way the buildings curved and fit in to one another, as though they had constantly been shifted and stuffed together to fit each new shop as it came along. Witches and Wizards buzzed along the cobblestone streets, too caught up in their own lists to notice James and Lily as they led Harry into each new shop. He was entranced by the eccentricity of the alley, how the books in Flourish and Blotts seemed to support the ceiling; how the apothecary could contain so many smells and vials in such a tiny place.

They had woven in and out of almost all the shops in the alley gathering all the supplies—Lily trying to steer Harry in the right direction, his head bent over the list. James and Hagrid held up the back of the group as they held each new item when it came their way. Parcels of potion ingredients, quills and parchments were piled in their arms, almost as high as their faces, masking their upper bodies in a sea of brown.

"What's next on the list, sweetheart?" Lily asked Harry, steering him towards an open space on the side of the Alley, giving Hagrid and James time to catch up.

"All that's left," Harry began, his eyes scanning the list, mentally checking off items, "…is…a wand. Just a wand!"

"Well if it's a wand yeh be needin' you best be goin' to Ollivander's!" Hagrid said as he made his ways through the crowd, his head nodding towards a building towards the end of the street. "There ain't no place better."

He led the way as they merged back into the crowd, only to find themselves just a few short moments later in front of an old shop whose windows were piled high with an abundance of long boxes varying in size.

Harry's eyes followed the windows until they stopped just short of a sign that read: _Ollivander's: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.. _

"Go on in," Lily said, smiling, giving Harry a small push in the shop's direction.

"You're not coming in?" Harry said just as he reached the nob, after he realized no one was following him.

"No, son, this one is all you. Your mum and I are going to go pick up a few things of our own, we will meet you here when you're done." James said, ruffling Harry's hair before he took Lily's hand.

Harry looked to Hagrid, but the half-giant just shook his head and agreed with what James and Lily had said.

"See you in a bit!" Lily said, as she and James began making their way back down the Alley, with Hagrid parting in the different direction—headed towards the wizard bank.

Harry slowly turned the knob into Ollivander's wand shop, and as he did so he was engulfed in the smells of wood, varnish and some mixtures that his nose couldn't place. It was a dark room he entered that had multiple hallways branching back off of it, filled with shelves that were stocked with the same boxes he had seen in the shop window. Cobwebs hung from the shelves, and a thick layer of dust covered almost every inch of the shop except for the gold bell that sat on the merchant's desk. He made his way up to the desk and placed him palm down on top of the bell, ringing it for service while his eyes continued to wander around the most interesting shop he had set foot in yet.

* * *

The black robes draped over his shoulders and stopped just short of his ankle. The robes themselves stood out amongst the rest of his wardrobe, much like his textbooks and trunk stood out against the rest of his belongings that were scattered about his room. He glanced around at all of his stuff, both old and new. His eyes caught on an opening in his closet where the shiny red, blue and yellow of his Sussex School uniform glistened back at him as the afternoon sun made its way into his room. Harry found himself pulling his old uniform on, finding comfort in its warmth and the coloring—the familiarity of it all. A creak in the floorboard from just outside his door diverted his attention to his father who was looking in on his son as he studied himself in the mirror.

"What's on your mind there, champ?" James said, coming into the room, picking up the Hogwarts tie from Harry's pile of clothing laying on the floor.

"I'm really not going back to school am I?" Harry said, looking at his appearance in his old uniform once again before glancing at his father sitting on his bed in the mirror.

"Not Sussex School no, but you're headed on a new adventure. Hogwarts is a school filled with wonders and new challenges—new people. It's a chance to grow, Harry. You're going to become an amazing wizard at Hogwarts, probably a better wizard than I. Come here," James said, clearing a space on the bed next to him for Harry to sit. "I know the unknown can be a scary thing, and sometimes I wonder whether or not your mom and I should have told you sooner about the magical world. But Harry, I know that no matter how little or how much you know right now, you will learn it all in no time. Hogwarts will become home in no time."

"Dad, what if I'm not good enough?"

"Harry," James began as he draped the Hogwarts tie around his son's neck, "you won't know the answer to that unless you try."

"Everyone else is going to be ahead of me though, they've known about the magical world for years…"

"That's not necessarily true," James said, his eyes glancing to the picture that dawned his son's nightstand of his wife with her arms wrapped around a 9 year-old Harry. "Your mother didn't know about the magical world before she went to Hogwarts."

"How-how is that possible?" Harry said, inquisitive as to how it was possible for a normal human being to be magical.

"Your mother is a muggle-born witch. She was born into a non-magical family. Hogwarts finds the muggle-born witches and wizards and personally invites them to attend the school, just like Hagrid did for you. Harry, your mother," James said, picking up the photo and handing it to his son, "is the brightest and most talented witch I know. You are not at any disadvantage going to Hogwarts after being in this world for so long. In my opinion it can only help you."

"Is it really as amazing as you say, dad?"

James ruffled his son's hair and then got up to leave the room, a wide grin spreading across his face. "You'll just have to wait and see," he said with a wink as he walked out of the room. His head popped back in the doorway just a few seconds later, "and Harry, put all of this away before your mom sees all your new robes on the floor."

* * *

"Is he asleep?" James asked, as he heard the porch door close.

She came over to him quietly, handing James a small glass of wine. "He's out like a light. Think he's excited?" she asked, a little sarcasm pouring out from where her mouth hid behind the rim of the glass.

"I think he's thrilled. I'm nervous for him though, Lils…"

"Me too. Me too. We're putting him in safe hands though." She said, scenarios running wild in her mind.

"Is this the best thing though Lils? Is it really safe to bring him back into a world where a Dark Lord has a personal vendetta against him and followers who wouldn't hesitate to hurt him?"

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't, but James, it's a little late to decide this. We've already brought him back into the whirlwind of things, and he loved it, just as much as we do. It's part of who he is—we can't deny him that. Dumbledore is there, as is McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick, and a few others who will protect him and provide him with the things we can't from afar. Hogwarts is the safest place besides our home for him. He's going to be a great wizard and we have to let him."

James let those words sink in for a bit as he laid back on the recliner and starred up at the back of the house, where the garden lights were helping to create dance-like movements against the wall as the leaves sprang to life in the midsummer night's wind. They had created a life out of the ruble of that Halloween night in Godric's Hallow. They had survived the Dark Lord's wrath for a fourth time and had come out of it all with a son who had made every day a new adventure for them. "It's his adventure now, isn't it?"

"He'll come back to us James—at holiday's and in the summer. He's only an owl away at all times. I'm going to miss him too," Lily said, getting up out of her own seat. She made her way over to where James was laying down and gently pulled his wine glass out of his grips and placed it down on the table next to hers. He shifted slightly, allowing her room to climb on the chair next to him. Her dark auburn hair fell onto his shoulder as she rested her head on his chest, curling into him, searching for warmth.

James settled his own head on top of hers, pulling her in closely.

"We did good, Lils."

* * *

The back of the hatchback was loaded with the rustic brown trunk and the owl cage. Harry gazed up at the house one last time before James started driving the car towards Knightsbridge Rd. The ride to the train station was not long, but with each passing glance at a sight that Harry had connected with the image of home, the destination of the journey became less and less desirable. He was excited about the endless possibilities that came with the wizarding world and a new school, but it was the leaving that was to be the hardest.

He wasn't ready to leave the known behind when they pulled up to King's Cross. Lily tugged the trunk out of the back and placed it down on the trolley that Harry had fetched for her just moments before. They were early, judging by the time on the large clock face that stood tall above them, nestled in the top corner of the old station building. All around them people buzzed along with their suitcases and trolleys, heads buried trying to memorize tickets as if at any moment they would be tested by a station attendant as to where their destination was. He himself was uncertain as to where in the station they were to head in order to catch the Hogwarts express, but when he had asked his parents had brushed the question off with yet another, "You'll see."

James met them at the front door just a few seconds later, pulling a ticket out of his back pocket as he made his way to them.

"Ready to go?" James said, smile stretched wide across his face.

Harry nodded then absentmindedly started leading the way without truly knowing where they were going. James and Lily followed, his arm around her waist as they did so.

"Um, dad, what platform is the train on?'" Harry yelled, over his shoulder, finally realizing he didn't have a clue.

James came up and whispered in his ear, "Platform 9 and ¾."

"Dad! Honestly, where am I getting on?" Harry said, impatiently as James began leading the way down the platform between tracks 9 and 10.

James stopped abruptly at one of the pillars that marked platforms 9 and 10. Harry stood there, his head whizzing around crazily, trying to see a train that might resemble one that would be headed to a magical school to no avail. Lily stood behind them both, giggling with her hand over her mouth.

"Dad!"

"We're here. Platform 9 and ¾."

"Funny." Harry said, straight-faced, green eyes glaring at his father whose smirk remained.

"Harry, the platform to get on the Hogwarts express is hidden. Do you trust me?"

"Yes, but…"

"But?"

"I trust you, but I don't see what trust has to do with anything?"

"Harry," Lily said, coming up behind him and placing both her hands on his small shoulders. "In order to get onto the platform, you have to go through the barrier between platform's nine and ten."

"I-I wh-what?" Harry stammered out.

James stepped in and clasped one hand on Harry's back, placing the other on the handlebar of the trolley. "We'll go together," was all he said.

Harry looked at him, gulped, and then nodded.

"Ok, 1, 2, …3"

Harry moved his legs slowly at first, but his father helped him to pick up speed, giving him the confidence he needed to get through. He expected, at first, to feel the hard brick against him but felt nothing of the sort, instead he was welcomed with chatter of hundreds of people, the sound of trolley wheels, and the steam pouring down and around him from the scarlet train engine that greeted him on the other side.

"Harry, welcome to the Hogwarts Express."


	5. State of the Matter

The shiny scarlet steam engine extended the entire length of the hidden platform at King's Cross Station. Doors to the cabins stood open in anticipation of the 11 o'clock departure; students ran amuck on the platform, darting from their family and friends to the compartments they had secured on the train. It was choreographed chaos—perfectly harmonized were the sounds produced by the families, the brilliant engine, and the trolley's that took up any space in between. Harry led the way with his trolley, James and Lily following a few steps behind, having gotten caught up by the numerous students buzzing about. He stopped just outside one of the end cars, parching himself up on the edge of the cart, trying to make himself tall enough to see over the crowd for his parents, but to no avail. The trunk was much too heavy for him to heave onto the train but the thought was short lived as two redheaded boys had come from inside the train, wearing not only identical grins but clothes and appearances as well.

"Need some help there?" they chorused.

Harry went up on his tippy toes once again to look over the crowd. He spotted his parents but they were still a ways back. "Yeah! That'd be great, thanks," he responded, grabbing his owl cage and following the two boys to a compartment on the train that was otherwise empty. The redheaded twins hiked the trunk over their shoulders and onto a rack above in one swift movement, something he doubted he would ever be able to do.

"Thanks!" he said, as the trunk slid into place. "Uh, what are your names?"

"I'm Fred, and that's George," the one began when a plump women with identical red hair wearing an eccentrically knitted shawl began knocking on the window, signaling for the boys to make their way back onto the platform. "Sorry that's mum, she'll be wanting us to help ickle ronikins around—it's his first year too."

They helped him to secure Hedwig in the compartment before making their way back down along the narrow corridor. Fred and George excitedly talked about the school as they made their way.

When they got off the train, Harry nodded a goodbye towards the twins as they made their way in the other direction, his hair shifting slightly as he did so—just long enough for George to get a glimpse of Harry's scar.

"Blimey, your Harry Potter! Fred, it's him!" he said excitedly, punching his brother in the arm out of shock.

"H-hi," Harry said, not really knowing what to say.

"It was an honor to help you! Hope you'll be in Gryffindor this year!" They yelled, half bowing in a somewhat mocking way before they turned to face their mother. He could hear them say somewhat loudly that they had encountered "The Harry Potter" on the train, but he was shocked to hear their mother say to leave him alone. He didn't know what to think of that comment until he heard her elaborate that it must be lonely for him to be there alone without his parents.

"Hey there champ," James said, finally having found him. He looked around at Harry's seemingly empty load. "Where'd your stuff go?"

"It's on the train," Harry said quickly, trying to get to his own question quicker. He looked to his mum. "People still think you're dead."

Lily looked to James, who wore the same blank expression on his face.

"Harry, there is something you need to understand before you get on the train. That night, the night that you got your scar, people thought that we had died because no one could find our bodies. Voldemort's was gone, and they knew he had gone, so they thought we had gone too, in much the same way. Everyone knew you lived because Dumbledore, your new headmaster was the first to find us. Dumbledore as you will learn Harry is an exceptionally kind-hearted and wise wizard, one who the wizarding world depends on for much. He did not say that we were alive, nor did he say that we were dead, because at that moment he thought it would be safest for you to grow up away from a world that worshipped you for your defeat of Voldemort. We moved into a very muggle neighborhood, that was away from magic, away from the chaos of the time. He knew that Voldemort's followers would try to find you and hurt you as revenge for killing their master. By leaving the magical world we could get you away from that, and give you the childhood we wanted you to have. Harry," Lily continued after pausing the look her son in the eyes, getting down to his eye level, "when you are at school, or talking to anyone just for the time being, try to avoid mention of your home life, or us."

Harry started to speak but this time James crouched down and looked his son in the eyes. "It's only for a short while, champ. This doesn't mean you can't still talk to us when you need to, Harry. We are with you all the way. We will send Hedwig back to you with a letter telling you when it's ok to say that we are alive, and that you've been with us the entire time."

The train whistle sounded, signaling that the train would depart in a matter of minutes.

Lily engulfed Harry in a long hug, "I love you darling, write soon and write often. We'll be here waiting for you at Christmas break. Have a truly amazing time, Harry." She kissed the scar on his forehead, just like she did every night before he went to bed. He stood infront of her, facing his father as she rested her hands on his shoulders.

James looked down at his son, trying to piece together the right things to say.

He quickly pulled him into a hug, resting his head on Harry's. "Go have your adventure, Harry. I love you, son. I'll see you soon."

Harry grinned up and both of them before hugging them one last time. James and Lily both laughed at his antics and his excitement to begin his Hogwarts journey. He ran to get on the train, just as the doors were about the close. He was out of sight for a moment before he doubled back to the window. He motioned for James and Lily to come closer before he said quietly so only they could hear, "Thank you for protecting me all this time—I love you both too." And with that, and Lily reaching for his hand one more time, the train was off. They both frantically waved at their son's fading figure as the train began its journey north to Scotland for the beginning of another year.

"Mum, I wanna go now!" a little voice rang beside Lily and James, who were still staring down the now empty track.

Lily turned to see a small redheaded girl, gripping onto her mum's arm.

"When will she go?" Lily asked the mother.

"Next year. I'm Molly Weasley by the way," she said, extending her hand to both Lily and James. "She's the youngest of seven. All boys except for Ginny here. My youngest one, Ron just started this year."

"Hi I'm Lily, and this is my husband James. Our son just started too." Lily said, smiling at the two. She noticed a flash of curiosity dance across Mrs. Weasley's eyes, but saw that she pushed it out of thought, her smile resurfacing on her plump face. "But we will let you go, maybe we will run into you again when we collect the boys at Christmas."

"Yes, that would be nice. See you," Molly said, "Come Ginny, we have to pick up a few things before we go back to the Burrow."

The Potters watched as the two witches ran through the barrier along with the last few parents who still remained.

"Ready?" James said, slipping his hand into hers.

Lily glanced one more time to the track where the train stood not more than half hour ago. She nodded, shifting her mouth into a soft smile. James lifted her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to them before he led them back towards the barrier.

"Ok, then let's go."

* * *

"…My name's Ron by the way, Ron Weasley."

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

"I thought Fred and George were just joking when they came off the train and said you were here. So do you really have…" Ron began, looking around the compartment as if he was worried someone would hear him, "the scar?"

He grinned as he moved his hair out of the way from his scar—proud that someone outside of his parents thought that it was as "wicked" as he believed it was.

* * *

The afternoon proved to be a warm and sunny, a change from the constant rain they had been experiencing the past week. Lily shone in her navy sundress, her auburn hair catching the rays. The Thames glistened beneath the sun—London was beaming. After dropping off Harry they had decided to make a day of their outing, stopping first for lunch and ice cream at their favourite, the Embankment Café situated near the river.

"What do you suppose we ought to do?" James said, after licking his ice cream, attempting to stop more of it from dripping onto the fountain's edge.

"About?" Lily questioned, her head thrown back with her eyes shut—soaking up the sun as her feet dipped into the fountain.

"Us and that world. I for one don't like being 'dead'" James chuckled, still finding the idea as absurd as he did on the night Hagrid had told him what people believed to this day.

"Ha, neither do I," she said, looking to him as she slipped her feet out of the fountain and back into her brown sandals. She tied the backs of her sandals together before extending her arm towards his. They walked down the river bank, towards the lot where they had parked the car. "But I don't think we should make any decisions until we talk to Dumbledore. He has a plan, he always does. He'll know we will be coming to him sooner or later to chat."

"How about we go now?" James suggested as he ducked his head getting into the car.

"Now?" Lily asked, kind of startled by the suggestion.

"Why not?" he responded cheekily. He was in the mood for an adventure.

"Well, I guess there is no time like the present," she responded sharing an equally cheeky grin. "Let's go home first and drop off the leftovers from lunch, and maybe change into something more suitable. What time is it anyways?"

"Just a little after two," he said, turning the car down the tree lined street that lead towards Buckingham Palace.

"Oh good, we have plenty of time before the train and the students will arrive."

The car turned briskly onto Trevor Place, rounding a couple of corner's before pulling to a stop in front of number 34 Trevor Square. They quickly unlocked the front door, after having a short conversation with the couple next door who were enjoying the sunny afternoon. Lily quickly ran to the kitchen where she hastily tossed the neatly wrapped box of food into the cool fridge. She found James shortly after on the second floor in the hall closet just outside his study, where they stored their robes as their own closets were too filled with their muggle attire.

"What do you think, Lils? Black or Green?" James said smiling, holding up his two favourite robe sets against him for Lily to decide.

She grinned, as he swapped the robes in front of him repeatedly, successfully making her laugh. The robes she had to admit both suited him perfectly, and made his eyes shine underneath his glasses. They even made his untamable hair look tame.

"The black," Lily grinned, taking the green one out of his hands and placing it back on the rod. She pulled him in eagerly for a kiss, in which he gripped her arms with his hands while his lips remained pressed against hers. James spun her around and placed her where he had stood just moments before.

"Now its my turn," he said, his lips still lingering just in front of her own, her eyes still closed. He pulled away, one hand still remaining on her bare forearm as he scrimmaged with the other through her own set of robes.

"These." James said, gliding his hand from her arm to cup her chin before cupping her cheek in his palm. "You are so beautiful, do you know that?"

She simply kissed him in response, smiling as she did so.

They dressed quickly, with Lily running upstairs quickly with their muggle clothes to put them away. James closed the closet door behind him and made his way to the doors that led to the second floor balcony, latching them shut. By the time he was done Lily had quietly made her way back down the stairs, pausing on the landing.

"You read my mind," she said slyly. "Wait here."

"Where are you going?" he chuckled, yelling after her as she ran down the stairs. Her laugh rang throughout the house, and he could hear her running from one end of the house to the other. The light footsteps on the stairs indicated she was at last ready.

"Did you win the race?" he joked as she tackled him in a hug.

"Har-de-har-har… and yes I did—all the other's were too slow." She said, pretending to run quickly on the spot.

"Ok, speedy—are you ready now?"

"Yes, let's go!"

"Place your arm," he said, taking her right arm and placing it on his left, "here."

* * *

The turrets looked as though they had been carved out of the mountain for the way they blended in with the landscape, yet the castle itself still was a thing of beauty just as it had been for thousands of years. The Scottish highlands were quiet, quite unlike James and Lily had remembered them. Last time they roamed these grounds was just a fortnight after the attack and they had been brought here by Dumbledore to sort the last few things out before their move to London. It was dark the last time they had past by the trunk of the wavering Whomping Willow, with a young Harry snuggled into Lily's arms, fast asleep. Now, the grounds reminded them of their times here all those years ago, practicing magic alongside their dearest friends—exploring the castle day in and day out, hoping to one day know all of its secrets.

Hagrid's hut stood out along the forest line of thick towering trees; the slope leading from it to the entrance doors much steeper than they recalled.

Standing back on the cobblestone courtyard brought chills down their spines as their eyes gazed up at the tower that loomed above.

"Come this way," James said, pulling Lily behind him as they ran across the courtyard to a side path that led to a set of double doors.

"I've never seen these doors before," she gasped, giving him a knowing glance.

"Oh, yes well, come anyways," he said, trying to not make eye contact but grinning innocently anyways.

He led her through the somewhat hidden corridor, until they found themselves in the stairwells, many which were in the process of switching from one place to the next in the high spaces above them. They jumped onto one that led to the second floor, jumping off just as quickly when they made it to the landing.

"This way!" Lily exclaimed, this time doing the pulling.

The corridor twisted a few times until they were in the east wing of the castle, face to face with the gargoyle statue that marked the stairs to the headmaster's office.

"Password, we need a password… uh…" James said, scratching his head in confusion.

"It-it's always a sweet isn't it?" Lily asked, equally confused.

"Bertie Bots Every Flavor Beans?"

"Chocolate Frogs?"

"Licorice snaps?"

And on they went listing off every piece of candy they knew in both the magical and muggle worlds.

"I actually prefer something a bit more tart at this time of year—allows me to savor the tastes of the Great Hall much more," a wise voice said, slowly making its way up the corridor behind the Potters. When they had turned and made eye contact he spoke once again,"I thought I heard you two."

"Professor," Lily breathed as the silver haired man in wispy silvery blue robes made his way to them.

"I must say it is good to see you both, Lily, James, you look well," Dumbledore, taking Lily's hands in his own before turning and shaking James hands, firmly gripping both of his around the younger man's. He turned slowly to face the statue, which obediently jumped aside as he said, "Sherbert Lemon. Come, let's move to a place far more comfortable."

Dumbledore walked quietly up the stairs, Lily and James trailing behind. The grand oak door that stood at the top of the stairs was as intimidating as it was the first time either James or Lily had visited the office. The Professor pushed the door open and stepped aside to let his two shadow's file in.

"It's been a while since I've seen either of you here in my office." He noted, closing the door behind him. "I feel like I've gone back in time, but alas I know that is not the case. Please, sit, and let's discuss what you have come to discuss. I suspect that the matter of your identities in this world have come into question since your coming back?"

"Y-yes," Lily said, smiling tentatively at his intuitiveness. "We both like the thought of being alive in both worlds, not only one."

The old man chuckled, his eyes shining behind his half moon spectacles. "I can certainly understand why—how is our young Harry by the way?"

"He's better than we could have hoped for, considering the fears that were burned into our minds all those years ago." James said, smiling as he relived every memory he had of the past 11 years with his wife and son. "He's been a happy kid, gets along well with his friends from the Sussex School, and his teachers like him—although they have asked us to consider a tutor for a subject or two. He's just a kid like any other, except he's not."

"Nor will he ever be I'm afraid, but that is a conversation for another time. As for right now I would like to discuss a few things first before we come to the topic of your status with the ministry and such." He stood, and went over to Fawkes, his phoenix, delicately stroking her feathers. "Voldemort, as I said the last time we stood in this office, is not gone as we hoped he was that night he disappeared in Godric's Hollow. I believe as Hagrid does, and as your son now does, that he is indeed alive but weak, very weak. I believe that he will find a way to come back and at such a time we need to be ready."

"Ready? Ready how?" James gulped, not wanting to revisit this subject.

Dumbledore began pacing, from one end of his desk to the other, stopping occasionally to glance at James and Lily. "The Order will need to be ready when he comes back, so we are as strong if not stronger than his forces are. His followers will go back to him as I'm sure you too know. I wanted, James, to bring this to the forefront of the conversation first because I believe it will help to put into perspective my answer or rather my solution to your status as of this moment. The Ministry of Magic right now, has no records of your death nor does the muggle world as I'm sure you also know. When I found you at your Lily's parent's house and had made sure you were alive, I went directly to your sister, Petunia's house. That visit, although not as cheerful as I planned due to some undesirable circumstances, ensured that your sister knew that you were alive and that you were safe as could be. Therefore all muggle security grounds were covered and you would be allowed to live in the muggle world without raising any alarms—as I see you did quite successfully. Tell me, is work still going well for you both?"

"Yes, the market for my company is quite good right now. Of course that means a few late night here and there, but it's nothing I can't handle. It keeps my mind working," James said, squeezing Lily's hand reassuringly as he did so—knowing how much she hated those nights."

"And you my dear?" Dumbledore said, facing Lily this time.

"It's wonderful, sir. The patients are always so kind, and my coworkers are quite amazing to work with." She said, smiling as she did so.

"Good, good. Glad to hear all is well. Now, when it comes to the Ministry of Magic, the issue regarding your status was a bit more complicated to sort out, as many wizards who were on site in Godric's Hollow when the alarms sounded could find no trace of you. They automatically assumed that you along with the Dark Lord had vanished—that you had died. After having found you, and sorting things out with your sister, I went to the ministry and sorted things out as quietly as I could. The minister at the time, Millicent Bagnold, was horrified to hear about your apparent murders, but I sat down with her and discussed quite calmly the situation, and she agreed that the plan the three of us had agreed upon was the right plan of action. Witches and Wizards on the days following that horrific night were celebrating like mad. Back to the topic at hand though. Minister Bagnold sent for papers to clarify the situation and put you back into the living witch and wizard status. Your son, as he was a major topic of interest at the time was said to be placed with Petunia, as she would have been the only relative had things turned out differently. So your status is correct in both the world's in which you once again live, but not everyone know in this world that you are alive. What I suggest for the moment is that you go about your routine's as you normally would, and feel free to talk to people in this world, tell them what happened, and prove it—but only do so to those whom you know would remain on the side of the light should there be a time where we will be divided once more. Any of your old friends, except for one, might I add, are more than welcome to know, and they may owl me to confirm if they feel the need to do as such."

"Thank you, Professor," Lily said, a breath of relief escaping both hers and James' lips.

"Yes thank you, but, Professor, I have another question for you before we go." James said, the thought having been in his mind since setting foot on the Platform that morning.

"You wish to know about Sirius and Remus?" Dumbledore asked, a half grin poking out from under his beard.

"Yes, actually."

"Remus, was torn up after that night, but I thought that it was best to let him know that you were both safe and indeed alive. He struggled for a while after, and still does because of his situation, but he is still the Remus you knew growing up—the responsible troublemaker."

"And Sirius?"

"Mr. Black, was your secret keeper, and therefore…"

"No, no, no…" James said, his head flopping down into his hands.

"Professor, there has been a mistake," she said, standing up to go over to James chair, sitting on the arm rest and rubbing circles slowly and delicately on his back. "Peter was our secret-keeper – we switched."

"Peter Pettigrew? That can't be true—he died later that same night. Sirius killed him.

"Now that isn't possible. Sirius would never…"

"But I'm afraid he did my dear Lily. He may not have been your secret keeper but he still killed Peter and 12 muggles alongside him. He's been in Azkaban ever since—I'm sorry James, and you too Lily." He starred at the young couple for a moment before he glided across his study to a portrait of one of the old heads. He said something very quietly, something that only the picture could hear, and before long the man was gone and Dumbledore had swiftly made his way back to his chair behind his desk.

Lily was whispering comforting expressions, trying to convince James that they would make this right. Neither noticed the green flames roar to life in the fireplace behind them, a tall figure emerging from it. Dumbledore tilted his head down slightly, looking over the half-moon spectacles, which sat on the tip of his nose. A grin spread over his face before he said loudly enough so James could hear, "Hello, Remus."

* * *

_*Disclaimer: All the recognizable J.K. Rowling content is fully hers and I take no credit for it. Everything else that is not part of the Harry Potter series is from my own imagination and I hope you enjoy it. Any and all reviews or comments about the story are greatly appreciated! Thank-you so much for reading! _


End file.
